Logic Types
Welcome to the page of logic. This page will give you a bit of insight into how some of the NC/CYOC players think. E Chip Logic Make them screw up horribly so you can sit back and watch the fireworks. Glock Logic Counter everything until they give up. Typical glock rebute "counter, you're a fucktard." British. Not Irish. Rp Logic Counter-troll is up, they're blind. Banhammer of Justice. There can never be enough math or Ace Attorney. Calculator. F3N Logic BAAAD KIDS MODS ARE BAAAD Whinge till goal achieved. What does bad kids even mean? Seriously. Scorched Logic AFK until people stop bothering me with their problems. Bowswer Logic Ponies. "I suck at overpowering." Volcano Logic Respond logically. Take things seriously, no matter how funny they're supposed to be. Always underpower. Always says: '>_>' Hates SOPA and PIPA with a passion. Bismarck Logic Everyone is planning to kill me. Zerg rushes are awesome. Yell at opponents. Always declare superiority over my opponents. I'm so fresh. #Swag. Teran Logic Get high and fuck shit up. Overpowering. Largest nerd always wins. The Seven Commandments of Wayne 1. Thou shalt create beings with pointy ears in every one of your nations. 2. No one shalt use thy holy words of "Technomancy" and "Magiscience". They who do so shall be smote with the wrath of Wayne. 3. Thou shalt create Technology that is rather outlandish and impractical. 4. Thou shalt 'make references to games such as the sacred "''Portal" in thy Nation. '''5. Thou shalt find Science that is too Overpowered Awesome to be used in the CC Genre. 6. Thou shalt create various winged beasts, such as the mythical Dragons. YAY VARILY, YE SHALL! 7. Thou Shalt ''Moonwalk everywhere.'' '' '' Pen Logic Despises Glock as a profession. Believes that EVERY single change to NC is prompted by Glock. Highly paranoid of Glock. Considers his only true enemy to be Glock. Rage quits a lot. Forum Lord (Magery) Logic Thou shalt always use overpowered explosives, regardless of situational appropriateness. No exceptions. Thou shalt always have awesome special forces. No exceptions. Thou shalt always use theocracies. No exceptions. Thou shalt be courteous and fair to thy peers, except if they annoy you. Thou shalt be pompous and overbearing at all times. No exceptions. Kittehs. No exceptions. Olaf Logic Vikings. Farma Logic Infrastructure. Admire Bismarck. Nyanyanyanyanyan!. Use "Craycray" to the fullest extent of the law. Use different letters for words. (Examples are: "hai", "kai" and the like.) Legless Logic EW EW EW CW Leprechauns... 123xyz8 Logic If it shows signs of hostility, utterly obliterate it. Is it Star Wars Related?-->Yes-->Is it owned by me?-->No-->UTTERLY ANNIHILATE IT! Luim Logic Hulkspeak War, anyone? Joe Logic Leave. Omni Logic Respond using an internet meme of some sort. You jelly? Problem? LMAO, IMO, GTFO. Ponies. Die. Djinn Spell's Proven 4-Steps to VICTORY 1. Hibernate for a while, emerging slowly from the cave. 2. Begin posting again after many months of inactivity. 3. Create a new Forum Game. 4. Go inactive shortly after (AKA, hybernate). LiveLong689 Logic Live a long life. Liberals are ignorant. Protesting is stupid. Don't post unrelative pictures. Have a good day. Category:Meta-Articles